Guilty Gear: Warriors united
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: Just read and reveiw Multiple couples all original
1. Default Chapter

**Guilty Gear X: heroes united.**

Duke: Hey welcome to our first Guilty Gear fan fiction. Please read and review.

Zerg: Flames are allowed, but the will be use to burn the post war administration bureau to the ground.

FX: We don't own any of the character except Blitz Kriege, Kaiser, Crosser and maybe a few others. All others are property of the Guilty Gear series and Sammy. 

Duke: Oh and please check out our Street fighter fiction. I will now be accepting Flames just not really bad ones.

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Introduction of new heroes

(In West Russia)

A mysterious man in his early twenties was walking along a busy street when he noticed a wanted sign on the ground. As he looked at the picture three other men were glancing at the picture with him the three other men were seeing a resemblance between the picture and the man. The both had short dark hair had brown eyes and the man was as tall as the picture described it; 6'1. He also looked like he weighed 205.

Man#1: Wow… He looks a lot like you.

Mysterious Man:…

Man#2: He's right.

Man#3: Probably a coincidence.

Mysterious Man:… (Dropping the paper and leaving)

As the man left the other three picked up the paper and looked at it again.

Man#1: Hmm… 6'1 205 pounds.2, 000,000 for the capture of this guy?!!

Man#2(confused) Yeah……..

Man#3: What's your point?

Man#1: YOU IDIOTS THAT WAS HIM!!!

Man 2 and 3: Oh….OH!!

Man1: Let's get'em

*In deserted area downtown*

Mysterious Man: (thinking.) Those fools at the Bureau are after me. For what? ……. Never mind that.  I have to find that girl.

Man1: Hey you! You're that bounty "Kaiser" Guy aren't you? Well you better give up now.

The Mysterious man Kaiser found himself to be surrounded by the three guys

Kaiser:… How long did it take you to find out it was me.(laughing a little)

Man1: Enough bullshit. Don't move if you want to live.

Kaiser: On the contrary. If you cherish your lives leave now.

Man2: You can't scare us.

Kaiser: One……

Man3: Oh is that supposed to intimidate us. We're so scared.

Kaiser: Two………

Man1: That's it let's get him.

Kaiser: Die…

            Kaiser bent down and placed his left hand firmly on the ground. Suddenly a shadow in the form of a hand appeared and grabbed two of the bounty hunters. The hunter then disappeared into the ground. The last man ran scared out of his wits.

Man3: That's guy is insane. I got to get out of here.

The man continued to run…Only to run into Kaiser himself. Kaiser lifted the man by his neck tightening his grip every second.

Kaiser: Before I reunite you with your friends. Answer me this. Have you seen a woman with long blonde hair?

Kaiser grip was so tight that the man couldn't talk.

Kaiser: you're useless to me then…Now die.

Kaiser pulled his hand back. The man shook his head as if he was begging to live. Kaiser looked at the guy and smirked. He threw the guy down and walked away. The guy ran the other way.

Kaiser: 3, 2, 1………

The man exploded miserably. Just leaving blood

Kaiser: What a waste of time…… Now to move on. There no need to be here.

One hour later as he was leaving Kaiser stopped when he felt that someone was following him.

Kaiser: (looking around) Hm? It's probably just me.

Before he took one step he noticed the was a gold colored hairpin 

Kaiser: (as he was picking up the hairpin) Hm……. Looks…. familiar.

As he was observing the pine there was someone else indeed followed him.  There was someone in a black cloak waiting in the rooftops waiting for an opportunity to strike.

*post administration Bureau (laboratory)*

            During the same time Kaiser was eliminating his pursuers, a young Gear/Human hybrid was waking up form his state of unconscious. The young Gear was laying on a metal platform. As he woke he looked around the room that was filled with computers and all kind of enhanced technology. 

The young male had tan skin, Crimson/black hair, and platinum eyes with crimson streaks. He was about 5'11, and 180lbs with a muscular, thin build.  He looked around the age of 19.

Boy: (thinking) Oh man. Where am I? Hold up where is my weapons? (Out loud.) Well Blitz Kriege, you might as well go exploring. 

Blitz hopped off the platform and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and into another room, and turned on the lights.

Blitz: Hey this is the same as the room I was in…Huh who's that girl! 

            Blitz walked over to the platform. Laying on the platform was the half gear Dizzy. 

Blitz: (thinking.) She's a gear…She sure is beautiful. Maybe she can help me out of here, or maybe I can help her, but first I need to wake her up. 

            Blitz then proceeded to shake slowly at first but then shook her more rapidly. The reaction he got was a small about of movement.

Blitz: Hello Wake up. Hey wake up.

            Dizzy stirred a little bit. Blitz moved closer to the gear to see if she was coming to. Dizzy opened her crimson eyes to look at the young gear before her. The stared at each other for a moment and before Blitz or Dizzy could react; Necro punched Blitz right in the face.

Dizzy: Necro! What are you doing?

Necro: He was to close.

Blitz: Hey what's wrong with your wing?

Dizzy: I apologize for Necro. I'm sure he didn't mean it.

Necro: Yes I did.

Blitz: (rubbing his check.) That's ok. So… Who are you?

Dizzy: Me, I'm Dizzy, and these are my guardians Undine and Necro.

Undine: Hello.

Blitz: Hey, how it's going.

Necro: Who the hell are you? 

Undine: Necro! Be polite.

Necro: Oh shut up.

            While the two guardians argue Blitz just looked on and Dizzy was sighing.

Blitz: Are they always like this?

Dizzy: Unfortunately.

Blitz: I pity you.

Dizzy: I pity myself. So what's your name?

Blitz: Blitz Kriege. So do you have any idea where we are?

Dizzy: My guess would be the laboratory.

Blitz: How about we find out where this lab is at. We could use this big computer.

Blitz worked over to the computer and turned on. He and Dizzy opened up the first file.

Blitz: The Postwar Administration Bureau. Do you have any idea what that is Dizzy?

Dizzy: Yeah. It's a trouble making group who hide under the law. It caused me and some friends of mine trouble in the past. No body knows their purpose.

Blitz: Hmm. Well let's see what we can find.

            Blitz opened a folder named "names" in it he found files of with people names. Each person had a distinct background, personal profile, a picture (except a couple) and risk ranking. The list included Dizzy and some other people as well. He passed each file until he got to the last three names which was Kaiser, some one name Crosser and himself.   

Dizzy: Kaiser…  That name seems familiar.

Blitz: Let's see this guy Kaiser Profile then.

            Blitz opened up the file with the name "Kaiser" on it. It also had an "A" on it.

Name: Kaiser

Age: 28?

Height: 6'1" 

Weight: 210lbs

Race: Human/Aztec

DOB: Unknown

Eyes: Brown.

Hair: Black.

            Not much is known about the person. His attitude is very conceited. He is easily angered. Capturing him isn't a very easy task because of his destructive power. It's said that he once destroyed his own nationality except himself. Once thought to be dead. Easy to manipulate as long as you promise him what he wants. Even though he's not as much of a threat as a gear capturing him is a priority that can't be over looked.  Also he must not make contact with any of the following Blitz Kriege, Crosser, Sol, testament and Dizzy

                                                            Risk Ranking: A.

Blitz looked at Dizzy who still had a thoughtful look on her face.

Blitz: Well… Did that bring up any memories? I mean it didn't have a picture but still.

Dizzy: No still drawing a blank.

Necro: I don't know the kid.

Undine: He sounds familiar though.

Blitz: Ah well. I'm sure you'll remember sooner or later. Now let's take a look at the next file.

            Blitz opened up the file with the name "Crosser" on it. It also had an S on it.

Name: Crosser

Age: Appears to be 17 (actually 2)

Height: 6'3" ft

Weight: 170lbs

Race: Gear/Japanese

DOB: Unknown.

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Silver

            The first Gear by birth. Crosser being a gear developed extremely quickly. By the time he was 4 months old he obtained the appearance he has now.  His parents are unknown. He was raised by a Ninjitsu master in the Japanese colony. He left the colony a half year ago. Approach with extreme caution, not much is known about this person powers or gear attributes. He isn't easy to manipulate at all. His capture is a serious priority. Also he must not make contact with any of the following Kaiser, Blitz Kriege, Sol, testament and Dizzy.

                                                Risk Ranking: S.

Dizzy: He's doesn't sound or look too bad.

Blitz: Let's just go to the last file already.

Blitz opened up the file with the name "Blitz Kriege" on it. It also had a S+ on it.

Name: Blitz Kriege

Age: Appears to be 19 (actually age unknown)

Height: 5'11" 

Weight: 180lbs

Race:  human, gear hybrid/American

DOB: Nov, 7, ?

Eyes: Crimson and Platinum

Hair: Crimson and Black.

             One of the biggest threats to the Bureau. What is known about Blitz Kriege is very little. Even after capturing the hybrid we came up with the smallest amount of information. Blitz Kriege power grows at a substantial rate. He has two forms, a human form (which he is presently in) and a gear from which has yet to be seen. Even though he can be manipulated, he can manipulate just as well.  Studying and keeping Blitz Kriege in captivity is an extreme priority for the Bureau. Also he must not make contact with any of the following Kaiser, Crosser, Sol, testament and Dizzy.

                                                Risk Ranking: S+

Dizzy: Very Mysteries. Cute Picture too. I like.

Blitz: Thanks we should get out of here.

Dizzy: Let's go then.

Blitz: First things first, though.

Dizzy: What do you mean?        

            Blitz got up from his seat. He tightened his hand to a fist that almost immediately burst into flames. He then plunged his fist into the computer systems. All the wires in the computer caught on fire, the computer and everything else in the room started to explode. The duo ran out the room, down the hall and down the stairs. All the alarms went off. The two ran into a room on the first floor and hid. 

Speaker: There has been a massive explosion in the main room on the top floor. All personnel evacuate.

Dizzy: What were you thinking? Why did you do that?

Blitz: How was I supposed to know that was the main computer? Anyway this will make it easier for us to escape.

Dizzy: At least they don't know we did escape.

            As soon as the words left Dizzy's mouth the speaker came back on.

Speaker: All Personnel the two captives have escaped! Their capture is of top priority! A massive shut down will begin in T-minus 10 seconds.

Blitz: Dizzy! You jinxed us!

Dizzy: Oops. Sorry.

Blitz: Come on let's go! 

            Blitz grabbed Dizzy's hand and the two was on their way out of there. Each section they passed a door closed behind them until they were down to the final stretch… When the door closed on them.

All 4: Damn! 

Necro: What the hell do we do now?

Undine: We could do what you would do.

Necro: What the hell you mean.

Undine: Blow it up.

Necro: I don't do things like that.

Undine: Liar.

Necro: Shut up whore!

Undine: Your mother.

Necro: Your farther!

Undine: Your…

Dizzy: (pissed off.) Both of you just shut up!! Necro blow the door up! 

Blitz: That won't be necessary

Dizzy: (politely) Why not.

Blitz: There's a switch.

            The four of them looked to the left and just as Blitz said there was a switch. Blitz worked over to the switch and flipped it up. The door instantly opened. Standing right outside of the door was Sol Badguy.

Sol: (thinking.) Looks like I didn't need to come after all. (Out loud.) Come on let's go.

            The three ran from the building as quick as possible.

*china*

A man in a black cloak walks in a restaurant. He took off his cloak and gave in to a waiter that walked by.

Man: Please burn it.

The man was about 6'3", 170 with silver hair and the eyes to match. He crack his back before walked to a seat next to a window. A girl with brown hair and a waitress suit walks up to him.

Girl: Hi I'm jam and I'll be you waitress this beautiful morning.

Man: Soup.

Jam: We have all types of soup sir.

Man: Just pick one it doesn't matter.

Jam: ok

(5 minutes later)

Jam walks back with the mans order.

Jam: That will be 5.50 sir.

Man: (Takes a sip. He reaches in his pocket and gives her 50 dollars, Then continues to drink his soup).the rest is a tip. (He looks in his soup and sees a hair) WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT (he said just like Redman said it in how high)

Jam: What (she looks in the soup to see a hair). Sorry about that.

Man: Don't worry about it (takes it out). I'm hungry as hell.

Just as he said that a girl flies through the window lands right on his soup.

Man: Miss Jam there's a girl in soup. (He looked at here face then a picture out his pocket. He looked at it then the girl). So this is Baiken.

            He picked the girl up and left with the girl. As the man was about to walk a purple Gear came through the door with a smirk on his face.

Gear: Told her hunting Gears is a bad career move. It doesn't pay much and there isn't any health insurance.

Man: It's not nice to hit girls, especially one as beautiful as this one.

Man: Who are you, her lover?

Crosser: the name's Crosser, and I'll be executing you this morning.

Man: Heh, you know what…

            The Gear pulled out a grenade out of his pocket and smirked. He pulled the pin and dropped it on the floor.

Gear: My skin is impenetrable, I'm invincible. 

Crosser: Yeah, but…

            Crosser ran to the grenade, picked it up, ran over to the Gear and stuffed it into the Gear's mouth in a second flat. He closed the Gears mouth shut.

Crosser: I hope you know a dentist.

Jam: Not in my…

            The Gear exploded and all his innards few across the restaurant. It also left a nice hole in the wall to. 

Jam: Restaurant. Now what?

Crosser: Here you go. You should be able to pay for repairs and a new restaurant.

            Jam looked over to crosser to see his wallet hit her in her face. In it was a very big wad of cash. Needless to say, Jam was ecstatic. She went to thank him but he was already gone.   


	2. Destination paris

Chapter 2

*Back in Russia*

As Kaiser was observing the pin the person on the roof jumped down and almost kicked Kaiser but Kaiser turned around and blocked it at the last second

Woman in the Cloak: Kaiser!

Kaiser: … Who are you? You sound familiar.

Woman: It's been only a couple of years and you already forgot me? Pathetic really.

The woman in the cloak then revealed herself to him. Kaiser saw the person he wanted to see. The long blonde hair woman he wanted to see.

Kaiser: … Millia. Good to see you again.

Millia:  Hmph…….. Figures.

Kaiser: (shouting back) what's that supposed to mean? Answer me!

Millia: You haven't change a bit. Still the same obnoxious bastard that still demands and orders people around. 

Kaiser: You haven't changed either. Now I have something to ask you.

Millia: Spill it.

Kaiser: I'm looking for a certain girl. She's probably 5'7" has blue hair and wings. Seen her.

Millia: …Maybe.

Kaiser: Tell me. Now.

Millia: (laughing a little) No that's not the way it's going go down.

Kaiser: Look. I'm not in the mood for this.

Millia: ...Tell you what. I'll tell you where she is but you'll do some things for me in return.

Kaiser: Me doing favors for you? Fat chance.(attempting to leave) 

Millia: You can either do this or you'll find yourself in a autopsy room at the Bureau.

Kaiser: (Stopping and turning around) Is that a threat?

Millia: No. It's a promise. If you were to think for a minute you would know that I'm your only chance of finding this girl.

Kaiser: … (Thinking) Shit. Maybe she's right. (Out loud) Look bitch I'll help you, but if you try to do so smart shit to me so help you god-(cut off)

Millia: (snapping back) You hear me asswipe. Just do as I ask and I promise you'll find the fucking girl. Understand!? 

Kaiser: … (Thinking) This is pointless.  I give up (out loud) Fine. (Brief sigh and turning around) I-I- Um sorry.

Millia: …

Kaiser: (sigh) Where to?

Millia: Paris… (Running off) Catch up… If you can.

Kaiser: Hmph…(running after her)

 (Near the yellow river)

Crosser sat there watching the girl sleep. As she moaned in pain he wonder what was the problem. His eyes turned white and search her body for any damage.

Crosser: Her ribs are broken. That must of happen when she hit the table.

His hands turn white and touch her ribs. As he did this his became broken. The girl woke up when he first touch her. She got up as soon as the pain went away. She drew her sword, but when she did the sword broke.

Crosser: So you're the gear hunter Baiken.

Baiken: Who are you and why did you save me (she pulled out a dagger)

Crosser: The names Crosser and I'm here to serve you as your guardian.

Baiken: I don't need a Guardian.

Crosser: I was sent by your grandfather. He ask me to protect you. Ask on his death bed.

Baiken: You lie my.

Crosser: (Took off his shirt) Look.

Baiken: You have the mark of my grandfather. So you tell the truth.

Crosser: No I'm going to lie to you to see you naked. Of course I was telling the truth.

Baiken: (Runs to Crosser and puts the dagger to his neck) Do you mock me.

Crosser: (knelled in front of Baiken) Like I said I'm here to serve you, But there is something you should know.

Baiken: What is now are you my long lost brother.

Crosser: I'm a gear. 

Baiken: What how dear you touch me you fowl creature (She tried to slit his neck from ear to ear) 

Crosser: Your grandfather was the same way, but he saw pass that and trained me as his son. He said you would be the same way. All you need to do is give me a chance. Remember I save you life.

Baiken: Ok you got that. So let's go then.

Crosser: Where?

Baiken: France.

Crosser: Fine, but let me get ready.

Crosser raise his hands and two gauntlets with swords attach to them appeared on his arms. His body turned white and he healed his ribs. 

*meanwhile*

            Blitz, Dizzy, and Sol was resting in a forest around a fire Sol had made. The trio has been running from the Bureau all day. Night had finally fallen and the trio decided to relax a little.

Blitz: (Sarcastically.) Well this has been a fun day. Being chased by an organization of insane scientists bent on dissecting Dizzy and Me, now that what I call fun.

Dizzy: (smirks.) You're crazy you know that. 

Blitz: Yeah, but I still bet you think I'm adorable.

            Dizzy remained silent and raised an eyebrow towards Blitz as Blitz smirked. There was silence at the camp fire for a few seconds until Sol cleared his throat. Both of the young hybrids look towards the gear who had a smug look.

Sol: Ok I got questions and you two got answers.

Blitz: Ok, but who are you?

Sol: Sol Badguy.

Blitz: Blitz Kriege.

Sol: How do you know Dizzy?

Blitz: I rescued her.

Sol: Is that true Dizzy? 

Dizzy: Yes, that's true. 

Blitz: Thank you for coming for us.

Sol: I originally came for Dizzy only. I had some other business as well.

Dizzy: Thank you for saving me Mr. Badguy.

Sol: Uh-huh.

Blitz: I guess I was just extra luggage.

Sol: Unneeded luggage is more accurate…But thanks for saving Dizzy.

Blitz: Just think of me as a prince rescuing Sleeping Beauty.

Dizzy: (blushed.) That's so sweet.

Sol: Excuse me can we stay on track here. It's been only one day and you two are already flirting with each other. 

Both: Sorry.

Sol: Whatever…Blitz Kriege…

Blitz: Just Blitz.

Sol: Blitz… you are a Gear. Correct.

Blitz: No. You are though.

Sol: How do you know?

Blitz: I'm a Hybrid, Gear/Human Hybrid. Like Dizzy here.

Dizzy: It's true. 

Sol: I think it's time we get some sleep.

            The trio laid down and prepared for some rest. As the three laid down, Sol looked towards the other and smirked.

Dizzy's hand was still in Blitz's.

Sol: Are you two going to sleep like that?

Blitz: Like what?

Sol: With your hands like that.

            The two younger gears look at each other hand and sure enough their hands were entwined in a very interesting fashion. The two of blushed slightly and let go of the other hand. The two turned away from each other quickly. By this time Sol was already asleep. Dizzy and Blitz look toward the starry sky. The only music they had was Sol snoring…if you can call that music.

Blitz: He's a quick sleeper.

Dizzy: Yeah. You know I never thanked you for rescuing me.

Blitz: I couldn't just leave you there. Like I said before, just think of me as the prince rescuing Sleeping Beauty…Even though the prince woke sleeping beauty with a kiss.

Dizzy: (bushing.) Don't get any ideas smart guy.

Blitz: I wouldn't do anything like that…Good night Sleeping Beauty.

Dizzy: (blushing.) Good night Blitz.

            Then the two fell asleep.

*The Next Day*

            The next afternoon the trio was on the move again with Sol leading, Dizzy behind him, and Blitz bringing up the rear.

Sol: Why are you following us?

Blitz: I have no where else to go. Besides I'm not following you. I'm following Dizzy and she don't have a problem with

me coming. Right Dizzy.

Dizzy: Right. Besides its best we stay together.

Sol: (sigh) Fine. I know when I'm outnumbered. (Thinking) I wonder if they're going to do this during the whole trip.

Dizzy: So where are we headed Mr. Badguy.

Sol: Just call me Sol. Anyway I figured we should head to Paris. I have some business in Paris.

Blitz: Hmm. yeah so do I. 

Sol: What business do you have in Paris?

Blitz: I need to visit an old man for some new weapons. I lost mine in the explosion at the Bureau.

Dizzy: It was your fault.

Sol: You caused that explosion!

Blitz: Yeah pretty good huh.

Sol: Yeah. Come on let's go.

            The trio continued their journey. Their destination Paris.


End file.
